


oh, will wonders ever cease

by thehaakun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaakun/pseuds/thehaakun
Summary: Corrin could list a thousand things that she loved about Azura, but she had a certain number that always came to her mind when she thought of her love.---[F!Azurrin] Corrin loves a thousand and more things about her wife.





	oh, will wonders ever cease

**Author's Note:**

> i need to get used to writing short things again lmao that way i can SATISFY MY THIRST FOR MY OTP FASTER LOl
> 
> the original title i had for this was just 'gay' b/c i mean...this is just what this is lmao,,,

Corrin could list a thousand things that she loved about Azura, but she had a certain number that always came to her mind when she thought of her love.

Like when Corrin awoke some mornings, and she would roll over and see Azura nestled in her favorite cozy chair by the bedroom window, book in her lap. But oh, what Corrin loved most -- how the sunlight, golden and warm, cast itself from the window and onto her glowing silhouette, the soft shadow from her form gently sloping down across the armrest at her side. Corrin would have said her wife looked like a painting, a combination of soft, bright colors with a touch of elegance and immortality. 

But then Corrin’s favorite part, she liked to wait and watch a little to see it -- was when Azura would turn a page, reaching one finger up to slip underneath the paper, just barely biting onto her lip as she anticipated what came next in the story. And then how Azura’s golden eyes would widen, just a little, when she’d come close to the book’s ending, or that small intake of breath as something caught her off guard.

Corrin would sigh in contentment, finding herself smiling, falling in love all over again.

And then there were the times when the two would head out on some casual date, nothing fancy, but Corrin always liked it when she’d lean against the door, and Azura would stand in front of the mirror in the hallway, hairband in between her lips as she used her hands to pull her hair up into a ponytail. Something about Azura’s minimal attentiveness as she’d keep her hair together in one hand, reach forward with the other to take the hair tie and wind it around her ponytail. How she’d give herself a quick glance-over in the mirror to check her hair was alright, before she’d turn and smile.

That moment never lasted longer than a few seconds, but it always had Corrin biting her lip, reaching out and pulling her wife in for a kiss, to feel Azura’s soft lips on her own.

There’s also those moments when Corrin would see the backdoor of their house open, see Azura out by the garden. Corrin would lean against the doorframe, corner of her lip upturned in a crooked smile as Azura hummed to herself as she made her way around the colorful arrays of flowers around her. The gentle breeze would ruffle the ends of Azura’s dress, and little hummingbirds would flit around her, curious but trusting of her presence. And what really made Corrin’s heart soften in her chest was when Azura would gently take a flower, radiant and blooming in the spring day, in her hand and raise it up, closing her eyes and softly smiling as the scent of the rose or lily or hibiscus brought her a small piece of joy.

Seeing Azura happy. It never failed to brighten Corrin’s day.

Then there was that little habit of Azura’s when they cuddled in bed together; how she would reach a hand up to trace the tip of Corrin’s pointed ear, the hint of a smile on her lips as she somehow always found wonder in it, regardless of how many times she’d done it before. Corrin had asked once why Azura was so fascinated with her elf-like ear, and Azura had only given her a fleeting laugh, the sound as light as a bird taking off, saying something about its curious uniqueness. A strange answer, but all the same, Corrin loved it so, loved it more when she could reach up and take Azura’s hand in her own so that she may lay a kiss upon her wife’s palm.

Then there was this one thing that she would never tell Azura aloud, even though she got the feeling Azura somehow knew it anyway, in that way Azura always seemed to be able to tell and read her thoughts as easily as an open book (which, of course, was something Corrin loved about Azura too). 

But those times when their breaths were hot and labored, the bare skin of their bodies flush against each other’s as they felt nothing but desire and want. How, when Corrin would sink her teeth into that curve between Azura’s shoulder and neck to leave behind a red mark of lust, Azura would make that small whimper in the back of her throat, make that sharp intake of a gasp as Corrin’s hands went right to where they needed to be. Oh. That never failed to set fire to Corrin’s veins, and it would only fuel her hunger for more, to give Azura all the love in the world she deserved. God. It was exhilarating to please the woman she loved, to hear Azura’s breathless murmurs of praise in her ear, to feel Azura’s hands run gently through her locks of silver hair.

There were quite a good deal of things Corrin loved about Azura, some she would never say aloud, but nonetheless, there was a good number of those things that made Corrin fall in love, over and over again, each time her feelings for her wife reborn anew as she found each day with Azura only another day in which she knew miracles were real, for she woke up every morning next to one.

And Corrin also liked it too, when she’d be lazing around on the couch, dreamily grinning and thinking about all these things, and Azura would look up from her book, and ask her what was making her smile so -- and of course, Corrin would always ‘you,’ to which Azura would give her that signature eye roll with that slight pink blush on her cheeks.

The small things about Azura. Her words, her laugh, her smile. All of it made Corrin’s heart fill to the brim with love, and then some more, too.

And there’s much smaller things as well, that Corrin loves. Like Azura’s slight frown when she’d pick up her mug of tea again and see how the leftover tea had gone cold while she’d been about. Or how, when in deep conversation, she’d reach up and tuck her hair behind her ear. Or the times when she’d pull the freshly baked cookies from the oven, and that little giggle to herself when they all turned out just perfectly right. Or that look of contentment that always came across her face when they went on roadtrips, and she would roll down the window and let the wind flow freely through her hair.

Oh, there were thousands of things Corrin loved about Azura, and she could list a thousand more, and a thousand after that.

But if anyone were to ask her what she loved  _ most _ about Azura, she would say it was that Azura loved her in return.

And that -- that was worth all the world.

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all ever just cry thinkin' about just how much corrin loves azura and how gay she is for her beautiful wife like i mean look at azura like ofc corrin's just a BIG GAY  
> corrin would be that one gay to ask azura to marry her and azura would say they're already married and corrin would tear up a little bit and say i know i just love you a lot  
> i JUST CLENCHES FIST LOVE THE LOVE BETWEEN THESE TWO YOU GUYS i made myself emotional high fives myself


End file.
